


And Two Makes Four

by n_nami



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Foursome, M/M, Multi, PWP, Porn, blowjob, cockistoch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_nami/pseuds/n_nami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel knows it has been a long time in the coming, but when she finally gets to watch Jensen and Misha fuck it out to Vicky's instructions, it's even better than she imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Two Makes Four

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://howtumblrruinedmylife.tumblr.com/post/73828920236) and [that](http://howtumblrruinedmylife.tumblr.com/post/73829702739), with special thanks to [bittenbowlegs](http://bittenbowlegs.tumblr.com/), [supermishamiga](http://supermishamiga.tumblr.com/), and [my](http://tealtumbleweed.tumblr.com/) [usual](http://caswouldratherbehere.tumblr.com/) [Cockles](http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/)-[shipping](http://for-convenience.tumblr.com/) [tumblr](http://cockles-take-the-wheel.tumblr.com/) [posse](http://misguidedhunter67.tumblr.com/). [You](http://winjennster.tumblr.com/) [rock](http://jensenacklesmishacollins.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Special thanks to [my lovely beta](http://thursdaysfallenangel.tumblr.com/).

Jensen pushes forward, sinks into Misha's body, and gasps for air.

“How're you feeling, babe?” Danneel asks him, unable to suppress the grin that's spreading on her lips.

Jensen's eyes are closed, his lips parted as he tries to collect himself. He moans.

“Don't distract him, Danny,” Vicky says from beside her as she strokes her shoulder affectionately. “Wouldn't want to take this moment away from them.”

With a hum, Danneel leans in and places a kiss onto her lips in silent agreement.

“Fuck, just... start moving, please,” Misha begs from where his face is pressed into the pillow.

It's surprising how they all even fit onto the admittedly huge king-sized bed in Misha's and Vicky's house, seeing as they're four adults and the guys are both six foot tall. It works, though, with Danneel lounging on Vicky's side of the bed with Vicky curled into the curve of her body, stroking her belly distractedly. Their husbands don't need that much space, with Misha on all fours and Jensen kneeling behind him, now starting to work his hips.

Misha's moan is ripping through the silence.

“Doing good, Jay,” Vicky encourages. “He likes it a bit harder, don't hold back.”

“Can't,” Jensen sighs, the first word he's spoken since Vicky ordered Misha to strip him of all his clothes.

“Why me first?” he complained.

Vicky smiled reassuringly. “Because it's about you. Let us take care of you.”

Then she reached up and kissed him, much to Danneel's surprise. Jensen startled, but kissed her back.

“Good, glad we've got that out of the way,” she grinned and patted Jensen's chest.

Thank god for Vicky taking care of all this, Danneel thinks and looks at her friend. Her wavy dark hair tickles Danneel's neck, but she doesn't mind. They're both naked, curled up under the blanket up to their hips, and Vicky is warm where her skin meets Danneel's. It was her idea, all of this.

Jensen and Misha had a history of too many drunk confessions and obvious unresolved sexual tension. It took Danneel one good look at her husband and one correctly aimed question at the right time to get the truth out of him – that he was ridiculously attracted to his friend and that he questioned his own sanity because he still loved her more than anything in the world.

“It's driving me nuts, Dee,” Jensen admitted. “And I don't know what to do.”

“Would you do something about it if you had the chance?” she asked him.

Jensen bit his lip. “Would you be mad or... I don't know, jealous?”

“Depends on the circumstances, but there'd definitely be a way that would make it fine with me.”

“That's... oddly non-hypothetical. But yeah, I guess I'd do... you know,” he waved it off, swallowing heavily. He looked spooked, surprised by himself and all too self-conscious.

In a quiet moment between the two of them, Danneel tried to bring it up sneakily to Vicky, who just chuckled.

“Yes, I know,” she nodded. “Trust me, you don't wanna know what Misha already asked me for in bed.”

“That so?” Danneel smirked. They’d always had an open friendship like that, so talking about their sex life wasn't much out of the ordinary.

Vicky shrugged. “He's pretty open about it. However, he's so fixated on Jensen that we haven't had an opportunity for a threesome with anyone else in a while.”

Danneel frowned. “Do you think he'd agree to one with Jensen?”

“In a heartbeat,” Vicky replied immediately. “Do you think Jensen would?”

“You know how he is. Even if he said yes, he'd be very reserved about it.”

“If he needs some guidance, I can totally make that work,” Vicky offered with a wink. “Probably gonna be hot for us to watch, too, if I get to boss them around.”

God, she'd been right.

Danneel closes her eyes before she takes a fresh look at her husband. He's flushed and panting and a light sheen of sweat covers his gorgeously freckled skin as he fights the urge to thrust harder. It won't take much more to push him over the edge, and Misha's eager moans are nothing short of pornographic.

A hand sneaks down between her legs, Danneel notices, and feels Vicky's fingers rubbing over her clit before the first wave of pleasant arousal hits her. That, plus Misha burying his head in his pillow to suppress a low groan. 

She reaches over to let her hand run through his wild mop of dark hair, smiles when Misha meets her eyes.

That's when Jensen manages to hit his prostate, apparently, because the next seconds are filled with obscene, unabashed growls, silent pleas and Misha's broken whispering of “Jay... God, you're gonna be the end of me.”

Jensen chuckles, his deep rolling laughter rough around the edges, as he picks up the pace and watches Misha almost lose it. When it looks like Misha might come any second, Jensen takes a deep breath and stills, waits, giving him some time to calm down.

“Fuck you too, Ackles,” Misha groans when Jensen leaves him hanging like this for the third time.

“Hey, don't think it's easy for me,” Jensen defends himself with a shaky smile. “Driving me crazy, actually.”

“Jensen, you can come if you want,” Vicky orders calmly, her chin rested on Danneel's shoulder.

Jensen laughs. “No, I kind of don't want to, but I can't... can't hold it off much longer.”

“Then come, babe,” Danneel adds, letting the following words roll off her tongue with a salacious grin. “Come with your dick in his ass.”

“But what about... Mish-?”

“Don't worry, I have an idea,” Vicky says to Jensen, and Misha just moans, unable to form a single sentence or even make a quip.

“God, I-” Jensen rubs his hand over the small of Misha's back gently, his hips moving with shallow, quick thrusts. “Mish, may I?”

“Please,” is all Misha answers, then begs, “Wanna feel... want you. All of you.”

Jensen moans only once when he slams into Misha, his hips stuttering in their rhythmic movement, and Danneel knows the signs of his approaching orgasm when she sees them. To help him along and maybe a bit out of personal curiosity, she rolls onto her side and cups Misha's cheek in her hand. Blue eyes stare up at her in confusion, but then Danneel leans in and seals their lips together. Misha's plush and spit-slick lips open up under hers, and he moans into her mouth when she takes the time to let her tongue dance around his.

It's a bit anticlimactic when it happens. Jensen breathes out a long, relieved sigh, and Misha shakes under the force of Jensen's thrusts just for a moment.

Vicky gives them a few moments to settle. For Misha to catch his breath, for Jensen to break through the post-orgasmic haze, for Danneel to get back into her arms. When she does, Danneel notes in amusement that Jensen has fallen forward, propped up on one elbow as he trails lazy patterns of kisses over Misha's shoulder blades. 

“Jay,” Vicky addresses him softly, and when he looks up, his eyes are glazed over. “Pull out, slowly.”

Misha moans in frustration and protest, and Jensen strokes the small of his back in a comforting motion again before he retreats carefully. With a thump, Misha, drops onto his belly, his breath labored and hitching. Jensen's hands are still all over his back, stroking, caressing, comforting.

“Flip him over, so that he's on his back.”

Jensen does as told, gently lifts Misha by the hips and helps him turn around in the confined space they have. Misha is a mess, hair sticking up in all directions, lips parted and panting, gasping for air, his cock flushed and hard, almost at eye level with Jensen.

When Danneel looks down at Vicky, she recognizes a cheeky smirk on her face and wonders silently what's going to happen next.

“Suck your index and middle finger of your right hand,” Vicky instructs, her voice a warm, gentle rumble against Danneel's neck.

Jensen hesitates for a short second, but then obliges. Misha's eyes go wide when his eyes fall to Jensen's plump lips, wrapped obscenely around his fingers.

“Good. Get them nice and wet, we don't want Misha to hurt when you get them into his ass.”

That's the cue for both Jensen and Misha to moan simultaneously, and Jensen lies down onto his belly, between Misha's spread legs, before he lets his fingers slip out of his mouth. Misha throws his head back when they enter his body, and Jensen smiles up at him. He has looked like a fish out of water most of the time tonight, so seeing him confident and cock-sure for once is turning Danneel on incredibly.

She’d felt herself getting wetter throughout the past hour, from the moment Vicky had Misha finger himself open for Jensen to watch, and Vicky's idle caresses had only increased her arousal. Now that Jensen's fingers are deeply buried inside Misha, seeking his prostate without needing to be instructed to do so, Danneel feels Vicky's fingers dip into her as well. Just one finger, placed there to tease her, and a soft kiss to the pulse point on her neck.

“You're sure you want this, too?” Vicky asked, those few days ago.

“Yes. I mean, I've known that this side of me exists, it's just something I never explored. But I want to.”

“Good,” Vicky smiled, and it's the same word she murmurs into Danneel's skin right now.

Danneel feels herself drift off, taken by pleasure, but forces herself to focus. There's still something she needs to see, right in front of her.

“Now suck him off,” Vicky says towards Jensen, who startles for a second, his eyes zeroing in on Misha's dick in front of him, then searching for Danneel's eyes. It's as if he just realized what he's about to do, as if sucking dick would make him ultimately gay – not like he hadn't just fucked another guy in the ass.

Danneel knows it's his upbringing, conservative parents and bible camps and Texas, and it's what had made him struggling through this all along. She and Vicky had discussed this, hoping that this experience would be therapeutic for him, especially since he wanted it so badly in the first place.

But here it is, his old insecurities shining through. Danneel knows that he needs to know on some kind of level that she won't think differently of him, even if he blows Misha now.

“Love you, babe,” Danneel reassures him with a heartfelt smile.

“Dee,” he moans brokenly.

“Just do it the way you like it,” she continues. “Look at him, you got him all wound up. Isn't he gorgeous? Now imagine what he's gonna look like with his cock in your mouth.”

Misha huffs, shoots a daring smile at Danneel, who responds with a grin.

“Yeah, he's gorgeous,” Jensen answers and throws his left arm over Misha's hips, keeping him in place. Then he looks up at Misha, and when their eyes meet over the span of Misha's flushed body, something shifts in Jensen's beautiful green eyes. Something hot and dark and wanton.

Then he leans down, takes an experimental lick up the underside of Misha's cock, circling the tip with his tongue. Misha's eyes flutter shut, but open again immediately. It's clear he doesn't want to miss a single second of this.

Jensen opens up his lips wide and sucks the head of Misha's dick into his mouth, and yeah, Danneel is unable to not groan at the sinful picture.

“Delicious, isn't it?” Vicky mutters low into her ear. “Seeing your husband's mouth – god, that _mouth_ – stretched around another guy's cock?” She accompanies the dirty words with a second finger joining the first inside of Danneel, rubs the heel of her hand over her clit.

Danneel cups Vicky's cheek with one hand, guides her upwards to cover her lips with her own, moaning into her mouth with every thrust of her fingers.

They're interrupted by a deep, uncontrolled groan from Misha, something so instinctive and feral that it takes them a moment to realize what brought it on.

Jensen's right arm is moving, pushing his fingers into Misha, probably against his prostate, in the same rhythm he's using to move up and down on the tip of Misha's cock. It's not particularly skilled and rather sloppy, but Jensen makes up for it with his eagerness. Misha's hands are scrambling for purchase on the sheets, and Danneel takes pity on him, squeezing his hand in hers. If Jensen's hand wasn’t anchoring him to the bed, Misha surely would thrust up into Jensen's mouth by now.

Danneel's eyes meet Jensen's, and he winks.

She knows, suddenly, that he's doing the same thing that she does to him often enough. Keeping him down, sucking only the head of his dick teasingly, only letting him come once he begs for it. Danneel grins at him.

“God, please,” Misha chants as if on cue. “Please, please, let me... Jay-”

Vicky chuckles. “Aw, honey. Already desperate?”

“Yes,” Misha sighs on the exhale. “Feels so good.”

Vicky's fingers suddenly slip out of Danneel, leaving her empty and a bit desperate herself. She sighs frustrated, but then notes that Vicky is leaning across her to Jensen, whispering something in his ear that has him moaning around Misha's dick. Then he nods almost imperceptibly.

Danneel pulls Vicky back into her arms, smirking at her, but she doesn't have much time to focus on Vicky's hand returning to her former position between Danneel's legs.

She doesn't have much time because Jensen works his fingers deep into Misha, makes him plead and beg and then finally takes him all the way down, lets Misha bury himself balls-deep in his throat, and doesn't pull off when Misha bucks up as much as he can.

Misha's fingers close tightly around Danneel's hand for a second, and then he lets loose and comes in Jensen's mouth. For a moment, Jensen seems surprised, but his throat works around Misha's dick, swallowing everything Misha gives him.

He coughs when he pulls off afterwards, resting his chin on Misha's hip. “I'm not doing that again,” he states, gasping for air and grimacing at Vicky.

Misha looks almost hurt as he pouts at Jensen.

“I meant the swallowing, not the sucking,” Jensen clarifies with a smile and places an affectionate kiss on the head of Misha's cock.

That's when Misha grins back at him, blissed-out and obviously happy. Jensen removes his fingers to crawl up the bed, covering Misha's body with his. They share a languid, passionate kiss, and Danneel can see Jensen's tongue working its way into Misha's mouth.

“What did you tell him?” she asks Vicky quietly, who just smiles to herself.

Vicky's lips graze the shell of Danneel's ear when she whispers, “Told him that if he'd swallow, I'll make Misha put a plug in his ass and suck him off later.”

Danneel moans, “We should've done this ages ago,” and seals their lips together once more.

It's quiet except for the smacking kissing sounds from either of them for a while.

Eventually, Vicky breaks the kiss to announce, “Our turn,” to the world at large, throwing off the blanket that was covering her and Danneel, and winking at her. “Sixty-nine, baby?”

“Hmm, sounds good,” Danneel answers and watches in delight as their husbands both stare and gape at them.

**THE END**


End file.
